vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2013-12-17
__TOC__ '"The Most Ticklish Day of Your Life" Match' Matchup Winner Results As soon as match started, Bazza stated that he booked Bison twice in this night. Despite this, Bison managed to crush Tingle with Psycho Crusher. Other Plot Following up on First Blood match last week, Ezio claims that the verdict was a clean mistake. To settle this, Dracula and Ezio are having pinfall-only rematch at End Game 6 '"Detroit Crime Crackdown" Match' Matchup Winner Results At the highlight of the match, a sudden screech filled the arena! Millions of Cole miners wearing headphones cried out in despair, as well as Adam Jensen who was immediately hit by the Lie Detector. Also, this was the first match where wrestler used Hulkamania comeback. Other Plot Gabe Newell, now with the VGCW belt, made an announcement about the Star Road tournament. Due to the three-way tie for 15th and 16th place, Gabe announced the main event to be the Triple Threat Ladder Match. '"Ball Blowing………….Ganbare" Triple Threat Elimination Match' Matchup Winner Results Other Plot The voices check in with Phoenix Wright to see if he's dealt with Solid Snake yet. Phoenix tells them that whenever he plans an attack, Snake always finds a way around it. The voices decide to bring themselves to this world anyway. '"Dong Streak" Extreme Rules Match' Matchup Winner Results Just like the old times, the hammer is found to be the bane of the Dong. The match spilled to outside and became so violent that Lakitu had to censor the footage during Banana Slamma sequence. In the end, Sonic landed his signature "Three Chili Dogs / Sonic Heroes" (whatever you like) to make Dong bleed and end the match. Other Plot The Disciplinary Committee is found to be playing cards and having chat. Although Raijin and Fujin claim there's nothing to do as security guard, Seifer has discovered a suspicious man - never been in VGCW, and dressed head to toe in pink - enter the site, and criticized the two for being bored when they aren't even looking for work. Raijin told Seifer he'll deal with the trespasser. '"Twosday" Tag Team Match' Matchup Winner Results Although we don't really know Sagat watches VGCW at Home, he constantly attacked Waluigi - even though he was not the legal man! Being in match earlier appeared too much for Bison, and he was pinned by Waluigi. Other Plot Phoenix Wright prepares to release his "friends" from whatever strange dimension they come from. The voices explain how to use the Chaos Emerald, and what is needed to bring them over. All that is needed is for them to sync their minds and say the words "Chaos Control". Phoenix thinks that sounds lame, and asks the voices how they know so much about how Snake used the Emerald. They tell him it doesn't matter, and to just do it already. Eager to be free of the phantom that has haunted him for six months, Phoenix obliges, and a flash of temporal energy fills the garage... '"Hope Rides Again" Match' Matchup Winner Results Looks like Proto Man didn't have enough E-Tanks. Bowser easily beat Proto Man by landing Rainbow Rhodes and Thwomp Bottom. Other Plot Now on the trail of the man in pink that Seifer told them about, Fujin and Raijin hassle Barret Wallace, who was last seen speaking with the pink phantom. Barret is less than cooperative, saying that there are plenty of people in VGCW who wear pink, like Vegeta. It's none of their business who he talks to. After a fruitless line of questioning, the Committee warn him not to let trespassers in and storm off, leaving Barret grumbling about the "bunch of dumb-ass hall monitors". '"Battle for Star Road’s #15" Triple Threat Ladder Match' Matchup Winner Results Master Onion instantly grabbed attention with eye-catching intro, and was instantly double teamed by other two as match started. Geese Howard, whose natural enemy is gravity, made constant attempts to grab the briefcase, and succeeded while Raziel and Master Onion was pummeling each other. As result, Geese Howard secured 15th position in Star Road tournament! Other Plot Phoenix is seen talking to two of his new friends, their faces obscured. Something seems... off about his behavior, as he tells them how they finally "got there in the end" and it's time to begin. But what could they be planning? Category:Broadcast Category:Singles Category:Triple Threat Category:Extreme Rules Category:Tag Team Category:Ladder Category:Main Division Category:Elimination